Perfect rainy day
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: Kakashi is on his house, playing his favorite game and... jerking off but suddenly a pink haired shinobi arrived at his house. What will happen? or is something going to happen? KakaSaku. Two-shots.


Hey everyone! Please enjoy my new fanfic you don't know what I've been through, me and my other two siblings were stuck in some place because the rain was pouring hard! It's fucking, fucking irritating so please enjoy this!

* * *

Kakashi is sitting on his favorite chair, playing his favorite online game 'World of Warcraft' to be exact. It was a perfect day actually; his hands are busy playing the game but that's until his right hand travelled to his pants; he gently rubs his manhood, teasing it slowly. His eyes are focused looking at the screen; his left hand clicking the mouse and typing at the keyboard alternately, and his right hand slowly teasing his hardening manhood, a smirk formed into his mouth.

He took his rock-hard cock out of his pants; he started pumping it slowly until his pre-cum started to form at the tip of its head, a moan escaped his lips. The pleasure is too much to hide, he closes his eyes while imagining a pink haired shinobi bob her head into his long-thick cock; lips wrapped around his manhood "Fuck" He cursed. He started to pump a little faster, faster, and faster until he felt that he was about to reach his climax.

"Kakashi are you here? Kakashi?" Someone said with a knock on his door. He was about to reach his climax damn it! He stops his pumping and opens his eyes; his erection is still there with pre-cum on its head dripping to his shaft. He wiped it using his pants "Wait a second!" he shouted, the tune of his voice is with irritation. He places his dick inside his pants again, he stood up and looks below, only to find out that his dick is poking through his pants and it can be easily seen.

He didn't mind that, it's not like he is going to let this visitor enter his house and let him/her see his boner. Another knock was heard "Coming!" He shouted; he went to the door and opens it. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Kakashi, can I please enter? It's raining hard outside" The pink haired shinobi that he's fantasizing is right in front of him, soaking wet; her pink colored bra and underwear can be easily seen '_damn that white dress'_ Kakashi thought. He felt his cock twitch at the sight that he's seeing.

"It's raining?" he asks her, she nodded in return.

"Can I come in?" She asks again

"Yeah, sure" He said, dumbfounded; he was just staring at her.

"Uhmmm. You're blocking the way Kakashi"

What Sakura didn't know is Kakashi is jerking off behind the door, since his head is the only thing visible in her point of view he's confident that she wouldn't see what he's doing. Kakashi has no expression on his face, he is just staring blankly at Sakura's face; Sakura gave a suspicious look and spoke again "Are you going to let me in?" Kakashi snapped back to reality, he stops jerking of and puts his penis back to his pants; he moves out of the way, while turning around. Sakura entered, Kakashi sat back to his chair again and he places a pillow at his lap to cover his aching erection.

"Is it okay for me to stay here for a while? I could go to Ino's place if you want to, it's only a few blocks away from here" Sakura said, water still dripping from her body; she is just standing there, not wanting to make a mess in his room.

"Yeah, it's okay." He pointed at his closet "There's a shirt there if you want to change, you can borrow mine"

Sakura, smiled and nodded "Thank you Kakashi sensei" Kakashi pointed at a door near her "That's the bathroom, you can take a shower if you want to"

And with that Sakura approaches his closet making tiny steps, being careful enough; preventing not to let the water from her body drip on the floor. She took a white shirt and walks to enter his bathroom, Kakashi smirked at what he saw, she's not wearing an underwear, what she's wearing is a thong. It can be clearly seen because of the white dress that she's wearing; the pink lacy thong and bra can be clearly seen and it's not helping, he sighed when she entered the bathroom already, he looks at his painful erection under his pants and he started to rub it again.

Sakura took off her clothes and places it at the sink 'Why the hell did I fucking wear this thong!?' Sakura annoyingly asks herself with a shook of her head. She opens the faucet of the shower, she fixed the temperature and after that she stepped into the shower, enjoying its mild temperature.

Kakashi started to jerk of a little faster, the images of Sakura while naked is really helping him reach his climax. He groaned and bites his lip; not wanting to let Sakura hear his groan and moans "Shit, fuck!" He cursed loudly as he felt his climax devour him. Kakashi's cum went out of his penis, it made a big mess at the floor; he really released a lot of 'it'. He decreases his pumping slowly; his heavy panting can be clearly heard.

Panting is the thing that she's hearing, that's for sure. She steps out of the shower and closes the faucet, she uses the towel hanging on the small table beside the sink and dries her body; she looks at her wet undergarments and made a facepalm _'Damn it! What the hell am I going to wear now?'_ She reaches for her thong and tries to dry it, it's sure that her bra won't be dry even if she tries to dry it. Her thong is now a bit dry; she wears it and after that she now wears the shirt that she borrowed from Kakashi.

The shirt ended at the top of her knees, luckily it's long enough to cover her lower region but what really bothers her is her nipples poking through the shirt. She looks at herself at the mirror, the shirt isn't too big but it's long enough. Everything is perfect except for her erected nipples, she tries to rub it to make it flatten but it didn't work '_fuck it' _after that she unlocks the door and steps outside.

Kakashi is now playing his game again, the mess on the floor is now cleaned, his erection is now gone. Kakashi heard the door open, he also heard Sakura saying something "Sensei, I used your towel, I hope that It's okay with you" he pauses his game and turns back to look at her. Wet hair, erected nipples poking through her shirt, and long flawless white legs. Wow, instant turn-on "Uhm, yeah that was nothing never mind what you heard. It's still raining outside by the way" Kakashi said, it was difficult talking; feeling your dick getting hard and shit, it's damn uncomfortable.

She just nodded with a smile in return, Kakashi resumed on playing his game again but he's still thinking of Sakura's small perky breasts, wondering the feeling of them in his hands while he's rubbing them together and—What the fuck? Why is he thinking of this stuff? He shook's his head and tried to focus to the game that he's playing.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hey! This is honestly a one-shot but I've decided to make it into a two-shots fanfic because it's been a long time since I've updated on any of my stories and I want to make it up to the people which who waited, sooo I posted this earlier.

**A REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE WILL MAKE ME HAPPY. PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY!**

~BhndThyCrmsnEys.


End file.
